The Dark Arrow
by BleachedHollow
Summary: Artemis and the rest of the Young Justice squad finds out there is another archer. Unfortunately for them, he isn't exactly the hero type... Ichigo Kurosaki had been burned one too many times and found that justice was blind, but he would make them see. That night he became the Dark Arrow. Bleach/DC Ichigo/Artemis?/Harem?


_**The Dark Arrow **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters in this story or in any other of my stories. There I said it! Happy DC? **_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Asked an annoyed young superhero known as the Red Arrow.

You see he and Oliver Queen's current apprentice Artemis were sent on patrol to overlook the city of Gotham as a favor for the Dark Knight himself, the Batman. The full moon shone down on the two bow users as they went down the maze like alleys heading towards their rendezvous point.

The Red Arrow, formerly Speedy, had separated himself from his once mentor, Green Arrow, and the Young Justice squad so he could get out of the shadow of his mentor and not be regulated to the glorified sidekick occupation. He wanted to prove his worth and even more then that, he wanted to prove he was better then his mentor.

Artemis scowled. Ever since Roy had left Young Justice and became the Red Arrow his arrogance had risen. She could understand the desire to become your own person, but Roy acted as if Oliver was the enemy. That relationship may never be mended at the rate Roy was going.

"You are here, because this was a favor asked specifically by Batman, and he mentioned us two by name." She replied.

That got Roy's attention. Batman never asked for anyone by name, and for him to do so, this "normal" patrol wasn't so normal after all.

"That's why we're going to meet some friends of ours."

Roy groaned. He knew there was a catch. The so called friends had to be the other sidekicks. He began to check the most likely ones to be there.

"Robin?"

"Of course. Batman wouldn't feel comfortable with us in Gotham without him."

"Batgirl?"

"Once again, that should have been a given. Besides I haven't really seen the girls so it should be fun to them again."

"Girls? So that means Supergirl and Megan too?"

Artemis beamed. "Yep."

Roy growled. "Look, if all of them are going to be here, there is absolutely no need for me to be here. I don't owe Batman anything, so if you can't give me a better reason, I'm out of here."

Artemis finally caved. "Okay if it we'll keep you from whining I'll tell you the reason why we were asked for specifically. Over the pass few months there has been numerous break-ins across the city. From banks to museums. No one has been safe."

Roy looked perplex. "And? I have better things to look into then some petty thief."

Artemis smirked. Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Well there was one witness. He claims to have seen the accused. And whoever it was, they were carrying a bow. We have a rogue archer on our hands."

She watched as Roy's facial emotions did a full 180. First carelessness, then to confused, and lastly a smirk that nearly split his face had formed on the young superhero. Artemis immediately recognized that look and began violently shaking her head.

"No! Roy I know what you're thinking but absolutely not!"

The red clad superhero snorted. "And just what exactly am I thinking Artemis?"

"The same exact thoughts every Archer has when they here about another Bow user. Who's better."

"We have to find them."

Artemis shook her head. "Not without backup."

Before they could continue their conversation it was interrupted when a loud explosion occurred from a distance away.

The Red Arrow smiled. "Looks like we don't have time for backup."

And with that he took off running toward the explosion. Artemis though, was having an internal battle. They were supposed to wait for the rest of the squad. But now a situation had came up where innocent lives could be at stake.

"Damn it!" She snapped. But she too began running towards the explosion and after her fellow bow user.

Ichigo Kurosaki was one pissed off camper. You see he had came to this city to make a difference. To go under the cover of night and solve some of the festering problems within Gotham. He wanted to give these people a chance to redeem themselves. But the more and more he thought, it was becoming clear, that maybe, just maybe Gotham City didn't want to be saved.

The boy was only a teenager with a tall, lean stature. His most distinct trait was his fiery orange hair. And maybe with youth came with naivety, to think this place could be saved. And that naivety had brought us to his current situation.

He had tracked down a man who worked within the Falcone's white-collared crime syndicate. This man's name, was Tony Deluca. Deluca was a snake of man. Willing to do anything to keep his head above water, even if that meant getting into the bed with the devil himself. He was helping the Falcone's steal millions from the people, and had not once been collard by the police. Sure they tried, but if they got within a ten-mile radius of him the Falcone's lawyer would always step in and send Commissioner Gordon packing.

The lawyer couldn't do that to Ichigo though, so the teenage vigilante tracked Deluca down and kindly persuaded him, to do the right thing and to give the people back what was rightfully theirs. Deluca agreed, and that should have been a red flag to Ichigo, because it was just too easy. Now he and Deluca stood in a Museum with its entire east wing destroyed from a bomb detonation planted by Deluca's men incase they needed an escape route. Turns out, they really needed that escape route. And that's where our story begins…

Tony Deluca, a career criminal was shaking in his shoes. He looked around at the destruction. This was supposed to be a simple job. Set the bastard up and kill him. A clean job but all that went to hell in a hand basket. Six of his men laid dead or critically injured on the museum's tiled floor. All with pitch-black arrows stuck in their carcasses. He looked across the room at the assailant and took in his appearance. He was dressed in all black. Black loose pants that fell over his boots. His upper body was clothed in a dark jagged vest, with a hood attach that fell over the Archer's face.

You couldn't see the man's face under the hood. Hell you couldn't see anything. It was like looking into an bottomless pit.

Deluca began to breathe hard. "Those were six of my best men…"

Ichigo watched Deluca intently, trying to get a gauge on what the man was thinking. And then he saw Deluca's body start to twitch and edge over to the now exposed entrance. Ichigo knew exactly what he was planning and spoke for the first time with a voice that seemed morphed to make it sound deeper.

"Don't make me chase after you."

That was all it took and Deluca leaped over the exposed wall and started to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ichigo stood in place for a moment before placing his bow on his back.

"Why do they always have to run?"

Deluca was weaving in and out of alleys desperately trying to put as much space as possible between himself and the dark archer. Many of the underworld had started to call him the Dark Arrow, but it seemed the archer was not affiliated with the famous Green Arrow.

As Deluca continued to run he came to a screeching halt and dropped to the ground instantly in pain. A stinging feeling was coming from his left leg and as he managed to see the cause of his injury his eyes widened. As plain as day, a solid black arrow was firmly implanted in his calf.

It wasn't long until the archer was in view and slowly started to make his way to him. Deluca tried with all his might and began crawling away from his attacker only to yelp out in pain as he felt a boot stomp on his left ankle shattering it.

Ichigo grabbed Deluca by the back of his hair and held him up with his stomach still on the ground.

"I offered you a chance to redeem yourself. A shot at redemption and you threw it back in my face."

Deluca spat as growled out through gritted teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why can't you leave us alone!? None of the other heroes mess with us!"

Ichigo slammed Deluca's face into the pavement and then turned the man over to his back. Deluca's leg looked deformed after the injuries it had taken.

"I've got some news for you Deluca. I am many things, and many words can describe them. But the word hero? It isn't among any of those words. And the fact that they let someone like you, and the Falcones run this city, it makes me sick. And in a way they could be as guilty as you."

The criminal's eyes widened as he saw the archer reach back into his quiver. But in the motion that Ichigo was taking his arrow out something spectacular happened. As Ichigo held the arrow out it was quickly knocked from his hand and implanted into one of building's walls opposite of him and Deluca.

Ichigo gazed at his now useless cracked arrow and sucked his teeth.

"_Well this is interesting." _He thought.

He turned to see two more archers standing away from him. He knew of them. Artemis and Red Arrow. Both apprentices under the proclaimed best archer in the world, the Green Arrow. Both had their weapons drawn and were watching him intently.

He was going to have to handle Deluca quickly and then try to handle the other bow users accordingly. When he looked back toward Delcua his blood ran quick. The bastard was gone.

"_How in the hell did he…"_

Incredulous quickly was replaced with anger. Anger at himself and the two young superheroes standing before him. If he hadn't taken his eyes off of him in the first place he wouldn't be in this predicament. He let his anger reside with the thoughts that Deluca would have to turn up somewhere but for now he had to handle the other archers.

All three of them wondered at the same time.

"_Okay, got to keep it together. Roy is here and the rest of the guys should show up soon. We've got this covered." _

"_Finally a worthy opponent, and he's an archer. Lets see what he can do." _

"_Okay one looks anxious and the other a little too eager. I can't believe I let them take my attention away from Deluca…well I've been saying I wanted a good warm up. Lets see if these two will suffice." _

It was then all three noticed the sounds of multiple footsteps making there way towards them. From the back of the alley, there were about four figures quickly making ground and were headed straight at them.

Artemis smiled. "Backup has arrived."

Roy frowned. "Figures. Finally get a chance to takedown a opponent and the sidekick brigade shows up."

They were both put on edge though when the opposing archer raised and armed his bow at them. What he said next would leave a lasting impression.

"Young Justice…You have failed this city!"

**Another crossover ****J**** don't worry I haven't forgotten Hollow Rising and am still working on it. This kept bugging me though. I recently watched the first season of Arrow on netflix which was awesome by the way, and thought why not. Ichigo as a archer would be different so just roll with it ;) **

.


End file.
